Liv Mercybringer
Both daring and caring, Liv Mercybringer is the energetic and compassionate daughter of the valkyrie and minor healing goddess Eir of Norse Mythology. Liv is beyond excited to be attending Ever After High as part of her training to one day join the ranks of the valkyries. Though a healer by nature, she is not afraid to bring her all in battle and crack a few skulls (not that she has ever cracked any real skulls. Yet.) Character Personality WIP * Is a very open and honest person, always states how she is feeling. Terrible at keeping secrets. * Very social, even outside of the other valkyries-in-training. She used to spend a lot of time chatting with the slain warriors back home in Valhalla and will start up a conversation with nearly anyone at EAH. Likes to always be in the middle of the action by being a part of social events being held at school. * Very loyal and compassionate/affectionate— gets easily attached to people, it hurts her to see her friends hurt * Is impulsive/reckless and spontaneous— good at thinking on her feet and doing the unexpected in battle, do not ask her to help come up with a battle strategy. Can run into things without thinking very in depth * Headstrong and confident. Always thinks she knows what she’s doing and that people should listen to her more often. She never expects for anything to go wrong. * Is both gentle and firm in medical practices. * Has an excellent memory which has helped improve her medical knowledge and techniques and can come in handy in various other situations as well. * Generally optimistic, cheerful, and dependable. A bit overly enthusiastic at times, especially when it comes to parties and fights. * Somewhat mischievous, enjoys teasing her friends. * Not very tidy in her personal space (one can expect to trip over a discarded weapon on her side of the room), meticulous with workspace * Tends to get fleeting crushes on people with admirable combat abilities but tends to be more attracted to their skills than anything else. In a school full of epic heroes in training, this can happen quite frequently, though she’s sure she’ll be able to tell when it’s real love that she’s feeling. (She says she'll be able to feel the change in her neurotransmitter chemical activity.) She’s heard that there’s plenty of true love going around the fairytale school and is hoping she finds it for herself there. She sometimes wonders if she should talk to one of the Cupids about setting something up.... Appearance Liv is a slight girl of average height which tends to mask her raw strength. She has tanned skin and a smattering of freckles across her nose. She has shoulder-length honey blonde hair that is usually pulled up or braided to keep it out of any wounds she is dealing with. Liv has caramel-brown eyes and round, full lips. She is almost always wearing some form of armor, for both formal and casual attire, and tends to find some way to incorporate her weapons into her outfits, whether in their full or shrunken sizes. On her left upper arm, Liv sports a tattoo of a pair of wings--the symbol of the valkyries-- which can sometimes be obscured by the armor or bandages she wears. Interests and Hobbies Riding From nearly the time she could walk, Liv and the other young valkiries were trained in horse-back riding on pegasi which serve as the mounts of the valkyries when riding into battle. Liv throughly enjoys the feeling of soaring through the air and finds it quite relaxing after a hard day of combat training... that is, when her pegasus will cooperate. Javelin Toss From the Greek Mythos, she’s learned her favourite new sporting event—- the javelin toss. She’s very good at it, but insists on using her spear instead of an actual javelin. Dragon Games TBA Fashion Design and Sewing After nailing her technique for stitching up people, Liv decided to branch out and start stitching up clothes. Most nights before bed, she’ll be sketching fashion ideas in her homework notebooks and sews between training sessions. She designed and created the matching jackets worn by the Valkyrie Squad. Battle Training Liv spends long hours training with her spear and sword. She hopes to become just as ruthless with her technique as the other Valkyrie girls. She tends to favour her spear—Hope’s-point— over her sword—Battle-crowner, thanks to its more long-range capabilities. Close-quarters carnage tends to make Liv slightly uncomfortable. Medicine and Healing TBA Myth The Valkyries: How It Goes Liv is a valkyrie, meaning “chooser of the slain.” These female warriors decide who lives and dies in battle and bring half of these chosen fallen warriors to Valhalla, the afterlife hall of the dead ruled over by Odin. There, the warriors train for Ragnarok. Though Liv’s mother Eir is a valkyrie, she is also a minor goddess of healing and is associated with the medical skill. Liv's Role Liv will one day be a full-fledged valkyrie And is proud to be able to serve Odin I’m doing battle in his name and handpicking the best warriors for his ranks of einherjar. Additionally, thanks to inheriting her mother’s healing powers and practicing her medical skills, Liv will serve as a healer to her fellow valkyries. Liv loves her destiny but sometimes gets somewhat bothered by sights of extreme gore and carnage involving injuries that she would not be able to fix. She hopes that perhaps she will get deployed to collect the souls of those warriors that die slightly less gruesome some deaths. Powers and Abilities Chooser of the Slain TBA Death-sense Liv can feel when someone’s death is imminent or when there is a significant chance that death will occur in a certain area. However, this ability makes her slightly queasy as it conflicts with her need to heal people and make them well. She is sure to always carry a bottle of anti-nausea medication with her when riding into a battle to counteract this problem. Afterlife Transport TBA Immortality Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Liv will be able to live forever. Enhanced Strength and Combat Skills TBA Healing Powers and Medical Abilities TBA Relationships Family Mother: '''Liv thinks that her mother Eir is really cool in that she can be gentle and kind when tending a patient and then can turn around and kick butt on a battlefield. However, she does find that her mother can be a bit overprotective at times and is always trying to prevent her from getting hurt. Liv has heard from the other valkyries that her mother was never such a “mother hen” before she was born…. '''Father: '''Liv knows next to nothing about her father but likes to imagine that he was a brave warrior chosen in battle by her mother and that someday she will get the chance to meet him in Valhalla. '''The Valkyrie Squad "The Valkiries" is the group of valkyries-in-training that attend Ever After High and make up a very tightly-knit clique. Though mostly cousins (whether through blood or close relationships between their mothers) they tend to refer to themselves as "sisters." Astrid Hedwig: TBA Eira Lifebringer: TBA Silje Spearbringer: TBA Roommate Heather von Olympus: TBA Best Friends Forever After Open for BFFAs! TBA Friends Liv is such a social butterfly that she's always up for making new friends. Open for friends! Leora Watchman: TBA Sigrid Frey:TBA Moana Makamae: TBA Acquaintances Open for acquaintances! TBA Enemies Open for enemies! TBA Romance Liv has promised not to choose any warriors to die just because she thinks they’re cute so she can spend eternity chatting them up in Valhalla. Open for ships! Pets Calamity: WIP Anvindr: Meaning “against the wind” in old Norse, Anvindr is a wind element dragon who was given to Liv by Jasper Rai when she joined the mythos dragon games team. Initially resistant to the idea of owning a dragon, both because she relieved they would not be as agile as her trusty pegasus and because her mother used dragons as a symbol of sickness, Anvinder quickly grew on her when she realized what a huge lump of love he is. Though ruthless on the Dragon Games playing field, he loves snuggles and playing fetch with Liv’s viking shield. She affectionately calls him “Vinny” as a nickname. Outfits The motifs often seen in Liv’s outfits include Norse runes and symbols, feathers, and medical bandages. Class Schedule # Scythes and swords # Ragnarok sparring # Plantology # Mythology # Mythos Magic # Marksmanship Quotes "I'm so good at stitching up people now. How hard can stitching up clothes be?" --- Liv about her interest in sewing Trivia * Liv’s birthday is on November 26, the day her concept first came into existence. * Her first name—Liv— is a Norse name for “life” which has to do with her healing abilities but also conflicts with her abilities to decide who will die in battle and role in bringing warriors to the afterlife. “Mercybringer” comes from her mother’s name—Eir— which has a possible meaning of “mercy” * Liv’s main colours of green, orange/bronze, and purple are all colours that are rarely featured in the outfits of Jade’s other EAH character, Fay Fairer. * Liv’s spear shrinks into the matching right earring in her signature outfit. Her sword shrinks into a ring. Gallery Liv_Mercybringer_Mythos_OC.jpg|Liv's information card Liv_Mercybringer_Mythos_OC.png|Liv's signature look Liv Justice Academy-Contagion.jpg|Sketch of Contagion's (Liv's) superhero costume for ShadowSpirit020's "Justice Academy" AU Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries